La saiyan que podía
by Anzillu Tiamatu
Summary: Seripa/Fasha se volverá la protagonista de su propia trama cuando un misterioso viajero del tiempo arruine los planes de Trunks y Bulma cambiando el curso de la multiplicidad histórica. [INCOMPLETO].
1. Intro

Intro.

Alguien en el futuro había viajado al presente de Trunks para evitar que él viajase en la máquina del tiempo de su madre, Bulma, y mejorara los acontecimientos de su pasado, la realidad de los guerreros Z en su próxima batalla con los androides; no, no se trataba de Cell. Alguien más adelante en la línea temporal de otro universo alterno en vez de regresar a su propio pasado en busca del joven pelivioleta, había regresado a un pasado alterno a su propia línea de tiempo.

No esperando encontrarse al saiyajin tan poderoso como en ese plano, el misterioso asaltante se vio en desventaja contra Trunks. Ante la sorpresa el enmascarado activa uno de los potenciales motores de lo que se volvería la máquina del tiempo con la inscripción "Hope" en unos meses a posteriori. El artefacto activado pareciera querer convertirse en un escape improvisado para el oponente sin boca quien fallido en su misión pretende sobrevivir.  
¡Szahz!  
La espada de Trunks le corta el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared sin extender más el combate en el tiempo, por miedo de despertar sospechas ante los androides. Pero no todo salió bien. Si bien el enmascarado había muerto al instante, la plataforma de prueba había sido teletransportada por el motor encendido hacia un punto al azar del tiempo. Bulma emitió un sórdido grito al sentir la sangre del polizón en su boca ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía Trunks? Si no lo mataba estaría arriesgando demasiado, alargar la pelea no era opción.

Sin que pudiera saberlo Bulma, dicha plataforma dobló el espacio en los pliegues que la depositaron sin más en un espacio-tiempo aleatorio, inesperado, un punto en el universo donde en escena aparecieron los camaradas de Bardock siendo asesinados uno a uno. Dodoria y sus hombres se petrificaron al ver tan inesperado haz de refulgencias, justo cuando Seripa estaba por ser asesinada, cae sobre la plataforma y desaparece con ella. El disparo golpea el piso, la saiyan estaba a salvo de esa muerte segura, pero no Tora quien se volvió instantáneamente en el blanco de Dodoria enfurecido.

Seripa emerge a un espacio de su presente donde una pantalla frente a ella le muestra la muerte de sus amigos. Su grito instantáneo se hace notar, con impotencia y furia. ─¡No!─ exclama. Y se delata, en esa misma habitación estaban dos guardias de seguridad checkeando lo que veían los comunicadores de Dodoria y su pelotón de pocos soldados. Entre la pantalla y Seripa dos asientos giraron, revelaron dos soldados:  
─¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo desapareciste de …?─ se asombró el primero, quién si mucho espacio para hablar fue pateado en la sien por la saiyan iracunda. La patada fue tal que mandó al primero a chocar con el segundo, ambos se plantaron contra la pared cercana y un rodillazo en el cuello remató al primero, dejando al segundo alerta ya detrás de su fallecido amigo cuyo cuerpo era un escudo. Pero no duró mucho, intentó emitir unas palabras de rendición y sólo balbuceó sin más. Antes del primer tartamudeo ya estaba viajando al más allá con su compañero.

Seripa enurecida terminó de ver en la pantalla la terrible escena de sus iguales muriendo traicionados ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se quedó atenta, mirando lo que sucedía sin entender nada, llena de pánico mezclado con una creciente cólera. Y fue cuando llegó él… Bardock. Dodoria abrió la boca, muy creído lo dijo todo ¿Qué importaba? Él sabía que podía vencer a Bardock.

La joven guerrera cambió el enfoque de cámara que tenía de los comunicadores, la pantalla quedó frente a ella dividida en dos; el comunicador de Dodoria le mostraba a Bardock, y el de su líder le mostraba al rosado rival.  
─Vamos Bardock, tú puedes─ dijo en voz baja hablando consigo misma, ya que de donde estaba no podía hacer nada, ni comunicarse con él, o sería detectada por entre las frecuencias de la nave en la que había aparecido. Por el aspecto interior de la habitación ella sabía que se encontraba en una base de Freezer, además los guardias de seguridad que asesinó tenían las insignias que denotaban su certeza.  
─¡Noooooo!

Seripa no podía creerlo, el ataque de energía que expelió por la boca el lampiño rival había dejado la pantalla nublada, de seguro se trataba de una horrenda muerte para su líder y en la exaltación con un puñetazo deshizo el monitor central. Una alarma se activó al instante. Estaba en apuros, al mirar por una escotilla lo notó claramente, veinte-tantos soldados se dirigían hacia sus coordenadas, no era tiempo de perder la razón y realizar un último acto suicida camuflado de honor, si quería vengar a sus colegas debía ser astuta. Saltó sobre la plataforma y provocando al dispositivo de viaje temporal logró reavivar el efecto del motor ¡Pwohm! El espacio se dobla conectando su posición con otro punto de un espacio diferente.

Mientras tanto Trunks y Bulma conversaban, ella estaba muy molesta ya que a partir de lo sucedido tendría que comenzar de nuevo con el dichoso motor, construirlo de cero, además de que los componentes son difíciles de fabricar, los químicos casi imposibles de hallar, y las mezclas… La cosa no pintaba bien. No sabían qué había sucedido con la plataforma de pruebas.

Seripa se bajó del metálico armazón ¿Dónde estaba? No pudo pensarlo mucho que atrás de ella el motor comenzó a rugir descontrolado finalizando en una explosión que obligó a la saiyan a cubrirse. Voló varios metros en el aire hasta impactar en una roca.  
─¿Qué diantres pasa?─ dijo sin recordar nada, el viaje en el tiempo que había realizado la había dejado sin recuerdos. Pero la explosión atrajo la atención de tres hombrecillos color fucsia con los ojos saltones. Uno de ellos levantó su mano la cual emitió una luz, ella vio la centelleante iluminación energética y se desmayó.

La joven saiyan había llegado al planeta de los Yadrat ¿Ahora qué?


	2. Vitalidad

Vitalidad

Seripa se levantó de una camilla rodeada de personitas bajas, color fucsia, de ojos saltones. No sabía dónde estaba y apenas podía recordar su situación. Sabía su nombre y que viajó en un aparato que altera lo espacio-temporal, pero no mucho más, ella había tenido una larga vida como guerrera y poco sabía de Física a nivel científico.

─Bienvenida─ le habló telepáticamente el yadrat frente a ella. La joven se puso de pie algo atemorizada y acto seguido dio un paso al frente cerrando su puño, frunció el ceño y pidió respuestas:  
─¿Dónde estoy y qué está pasando?

─El viaje espacio-temporal que has realizado te ha afectado en la memoria, pero descuida, hemos estado buscando en tu mente y podemos devolverte tus recuerdos─ sonrió el alienígena ojón. Los yadrat no eran ningunos tontos, sabían que tenían en frente a una saiyan, por eso con sus poderes le removieron la cola de mono durante el estado inconsciente de la chica.  
─¿Sí? ¡Ya no esperen y devuélvanme mi memoria!─ se exasperó la joven. Ni siquiera en ello le fallarían a su mundo los seres de baja estatura, no podían simplemente darle lo que quería, le devolverían lo que éticamente correspondía, por responsabilidad; por sobre todo, los saiyan son una raza mercenaria al servicio de Freezer, guerreros peligrosos de cuya fama los yadrats conocían.

La rodearon en un círculo, once pequeños encapuchados emitieron luces de sus manos conectando sus energías con el cerebro de Seripa, y en ese intenso instante, donde el aire se tornó denso y las vibraciones escalaron cada rincón de la sala, su mente se comenzó a desbloquear bajo entramados laberínticos que permitieran darle lo mínimo indispensable para generar una linealidad en su historia de vida, pero tapando los escenarios que la volvían peligrosa para ese pueblo de sabias criaturas. Así, sus pensamientos lograron destrabarse poco a poco pero sin prisa, no debían despertar una guerrera allí mismo, sabían que trataban con una notoria máquina de guerra, lógica bélica, dualista y elitista.

─Ya veo─ dijo la joven desnuda, buscando su ropa en un compartimento a su lado.  
─¿Qué harás ahora Seripa?─ le preguntó otro de los encapuchados en el mismo cuarto.  
─Parece ser que como saiyan me han entrenado toda mi vida para servirle a mis enemigos; fuimos usados y desechados─ contestó hallando su armadura y uniforme como nuevos. Los encapuchados estaban aliviados de oírla decir esas palabras, sus maniobras telepáticas habían funcionado acorde al plan. ─Dodoria se lo dijo a Bardock y… Ya basta de plática, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en ésto, así que déjenme volver al planeta Vegeta o sino…  
─Seripa, porfavor, déjame darte la noticia─ se acercó hasta la joven el más anciano de los presentes ─El planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido por Freezer, han pasado dos días de eso.─ esas palabras fueron inmensas, la saiyan de pelo corto estaba petrificada en la sorpresa de saberlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa información. ─Pero descuida nosotros cuidaremos de ti─ añadió en tono amable el anciano.

Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, atónita, sus ojos abiertos no parpadeaban y quedó muda unos segundos hasta que se giró y con su cabeza golpeó la pared que daba con el exterior de la edificación. Su cuerpo atravesó el concreto luego de que la pared estalló hacia afuera, dejándola entonces caer nueve pisos hacia abajo, donde una fuente de agua paró su caída pero no del todo, su cabeza llegó a golpear el fondo provocando en menos de un minuto que la fuente quedara vacía; con toda su agua perdiéndose dentro de la profunda grieta en el centro de la fuente. Allí quedó, con los ojos cerrados, apretando el puño, aguantando para no gritar, pues ya todo estaba perdido y no sabía cómo afrontar una realidad tan implacable. Su planeta y todo lo que en él conocía, todo con lo cual compuso; destruido. No quería moverse.

Los yadrats la dejaron padecer ese dolor, afrontarlo a solas, ella se volvería a acercar cuando decidiera que era el momento para hacerlo. Mientras Seripa no se volviera contra ellos, todo marchaba bien.  
─La venganza, maldición, la venganza me llama─ pensó boca abajo en el suelo sin darse cuenta que esa fuente poseía aguas rejuvenecedoras; su cuerpo regresó a la juventud de los diecisiete años. Y entonces en un reflejo se detuvo a mirar, con los pensamientos acelerados, sin tener donde pisar, de un punto a otro sin poder ver dónde pisar, su menta la lastimaba con ideas insoportables, llegó a conocer en su pecho una desesperación como nunca otra la apuñaló tan hondo; pero vio su reflejo. ─Estoy rejuveneciendo, esta agua tenía algo místico al parecer; estos enanos tienen muchos trucos interesantes sin dudas─ se dejó analizarlo ─Eso. Eso es. Desde que llegué no han dejado de demostrarlo, debo aprovechar sus dones─ reflexionó ─Mi venganza aún puede ser posible─ lo declaró para sí misma.

En ese momento los hombres de Freezer festejaban con un festín, el poderoso emperador al fin se había decidido por extinguir a los saiyans de la faz del universo, tan sólo dejando a los necesarios para servirle. Vegeta por ejemplo, Nappa y Radditz. Sin una raza saiyajin ya no sentía por qué preocuparse el frívolo demonio; al menos tres de ellos no son un ejército que le haga frente.  
Zarbon a la diestra de su Líder no dejaba de halagarlo, y lo más raro en dicho festín fue la conducta de Dodoria, tan apaciguado, callado y tímido, el monstruo rosado sabía que no había cumplido del todo su misión, pero decirlo no le convenía, su vida dependía de ello. Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Él sabía que se trataba de una simple guerrera de clase inferior "¿Para qué temer si Freezer ha dejado con vida a tres incluso más poderosos en combate que esa mujer?" se mentalizó "Tampoco que haya que hacer un escándalo con todo esto, decirlo es innecesario" pensó buscando con sus cálculos tranquilizar sus pavores. "Es una escurridiza rata, eso es, si mal no recuerdo su poder de pelea era de 900 y ni tanto, mi rastreador lo verifica" continuaba para sus adentros, demostrando en sus gestos faciales estar más que distraído de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
─Soldado Dodoria, ¿tiene algo para aportar en su interminable silencio? ¿O es que hay algo más importante que brindar por mi persona en esto momentos?─ profirió el Gran Freezer sacando al robusto militar de su trance con el solapado desprecio que teñía sus palabras.  
─No, no-no Milord, Señor Freezer, disculpe mi descuido, sólo recordaba el maravilloso momento en el que usted creó tan espectacular obra de arte con ese planeta de porquería, un juego de luces impresionante─ respondió apurado mintiendo lo mejor que podía al improvisar.

En el futuro las cosas daban un giro inesperado para Bulma, su hijo Trunks había hallado la máquina para viajar en el tiempo del extraño enmascarado que invadió su escondite secreto. Se trataba de una tecnología peor a la que ella estaba manipulando, sólo permitía viajes "de ida" pero no "de regreso", y sus componentes eran tan débiles que de poder hacer dos viajes por el espacio-tiempo, nada prometía la seguridad del pasajero y la no-autodestrucción del vehículo en el proceso.  
─¿Qué chances tenemos mamá?─ preguntó el muchacho dejando su espada sobre la mesa.  
─No mucho, puedo utilizar varias partes de esta cosa para armar una máquina capaz de llevarte hacia el pasado, pero una vez allí deberás hablar conmigo del pasado, y explicarle que eres su hijo; si le das la copia de mis planos que guardo sobre ese cajón pues, ¡sí! Ella podría ayudarte a volver luego, yo en el pasado soy una genia Trunks, sólo necesita una mano de yo misma y Bingo─ analizaba Bulma dejando un poco incómodo a su hijo con su cambio de humor repentino.


	3. Vitalidad II

**Vitalidad II**

Había pasado el tiempo, ya finalmente estaba la máquina de Bulma lista para darle la importante misión a su hijo. Entre tanto, la potente cultura de yadratina en un año ya había penetrado por completo el cuerpo de Seripa con nuevas subjetividades, conectores en su pensamiento que la llevaban a nuevas perspectivas conforme al cambio brusco de experiencias, pasando de ser puramente belicosas a construcciones estructurales del lenguaje que modificaron su ser. Al principio lo saboreó de forma amarga, se sentía intoxicada de la modalidad yadratista, pero no tenía a donde ir; la galaxia estaba sufriendo una transformación con el avance imperial de Freezer por la región, cualquier movimiento en falso y toda su sobrevivencia se tornaría un fracaso, ella no quería que la muerte de sus camaradas quedara en vano.

Salió de su habitación para charlar con los ancianos en el Salón de los Encuentros, allí estaban en una extraña meditación donde conectados entre sí debatían sin caer en las trampas lingüísticas que podían llevarlos a mirar el mundo desde lo dogmático, desde la lógica binaria. Gracias al uso alegre de estos seres conforme a sus potencialidades fue que lograron sus sociedades no-jerarquizadas, con ejercicios horizontales de poder político entre cuerpos pensantes, personas sintientes. Mónadas.

─¿Interrumpo algo?─ expresó Seripa al entrar sin avisar.  
─No, tranquila, pasa Seripa─ resonaron las voces simbiotizadas de cada encapuchado dentro de su cabeza, parecían una única voz.

─Pues vengo a ustedes con descontento, necesito pedirles algo…─ continuó la saiyan.  
─Sabemos a lo que vienes muchacha, te inquieta de forma persistente la muerte de tu gente, de tu pueblo, de tu planeta; pero yo te digo, la galaxia también es tuya, el universo es tu hogar; los habitantes del mismo son tu familia cuando sabes cómo componer con ellos, el tema está en experimentar─ salieron de sus posiciones para erguirse sobre el piso.

─Como sea, en mi tiempo aquí he aprendido algunas cosas de las cuales debería estar agradecida, las técnicas que me han enseñado por ejemplo, pero aún así son demasiado complejas de asimilar en poco tiempo, y no tengo toda la vida─ confesaba su postura ante los alienígenas de ojos saltones. Ellos comprendían la cultura saiyajin, si bien los yadrati en sus sociedades eran muy instrospectivos para experimentar y no tenían buena composición con el exterior a tal punto de salirse de los horizontes que su planeta les impone dentro de la atmósfera, los saiyan funcionaban como el opuesto pero en extremos donde se volvían peligrosos, demasiado militares para sus consignas guerreras.  
─Lo entendemos, y es por eso que hemos preparado una capsula espacial para que puedas viajar─ agregó sonriente el pequeño anciano, de todos modos su proyecto grupal había finalizado; en poco más de un año habían logrado lo más complejo como grupos de individuos, flexibilizar los mecanismos mentales de una persona de "raza guerrera". Habían logrado responder a sus propias dudas y ahora lo entendían mejor, no hay tal cosa como "raza guerrera" sino "culturas guerreras". Fue cuestión de cambiar las condiciones de vida de su sujeto de pruebas, Seripa, para que ella entre nuevos entramados discursivos pudiese hallarse en otra forma dentro de la realidad ¿Pero podría ella construir su realidad o quedaría atrapada en las tristezas de anhelar venganza? Un año no fue suficiente para obrar con la saiyan en sus mundos internos, pero la impaciencia le ganó y nada podían hacer para detenerla. Era hora de esperar que de la semilla floreciera la rosa por su cuenta, que superara las dificultades con sus propias espinas.  
─Debo reconocer que han sido más inteligentes de lo que creí al principio, cuando llegué aquí, siento como que fue ayer; pero en fin, es mi momento de partir, hay cosas que sólo por mi cuenta voy a solucionar─ expresó en tono de agradecimiento, ella tenía sus propias necesidades y esperaba satisfacerlas, ese mundo no era suficiente para lograrlo.

─Excelente pues─ dijo el segundo más cercano a ella acercándose con una bola metálica en las manos ─Para tu viaje tenemos un obsequio más para darte, Seripa, éste es Rizomo y te acompañará en tu aventura─ añadió presionando un botón para que la esfera se partiera en dos y revelara dentro de ella una criatura completamente negra, con cuatro ojos y seis tentáculos ─Te será de mucha ayuda.  
─Bueno, gracias─ enunció la joven sin saber qué decir algo sonrojada.

A tanto, en el futuro Trunks ya se estaba despidiendo de su madre, moviendo su mano desde adentro de la máquina del tiempo él desapareció frente a la científica.  
─Cuento contigo Trunks─ dijo por lo bajo dejando salir un suspiro. Se quitó sus goggles y soltando su pelo abandonó el laboratorio subterráneo para dar con los escalones que la llevarían a la morada que montó para vivir refugiada de los posibles ataques de los androides. Llegó al baño, se quitó la ropa y se dispuso a calentar el agua de la ducha. Se miró al espejo con un dejo de tristeza, recordó la niña tonta que había sido en el pasado, con todas las ingenuidades y prejuicios de aquellos años. ─De haber sido más astuta hubiese aprovechado la tecnología de Gero para construir herramientas más poderosas para vencer a los androides─ pensó ─¡Qué ciega fui! Confiar en un montón de peleadores expertos en artes marciales… Eran buenas personas pero… Vaya, podría haber dado más de mí y no prescindir de la testosterona de un grupo de superhombres─ se metió en la ducha ni bien el vapor comenzó a emerger entre las cortinas blancas.─Jéhj… "Guerreros Z" sí claro, se tomaban todo a la ligera, y yo me dejé llevar por esas tonterías, tan confiada. Tan inmadura.

Bulma había olvidado alejar el rastreador del laboratorio para cuando la máquina fuese encendida, los campos electromagnéticos de la misma habían encendido el mismo desconfigurándolo en el proceso. Parecía un dato irrisorio de considerar, pero ese simple suceso comenzó a desencadenar en un potencial peligro, algo que había soñado en pesadillas más de una vez.

─¿Notas esa frecuencia Número 18?─ dijo el androide 17 a su hermana ─Parece venir de esa dirección como una débil señal ¿Qué será?  
─No lo sé Número 17, pero aquí ya están todos muertos y estoy aburrida de esta zona, vamos a investigar, así haremos algo diferente ¿No quieres?─ contesta la rubia.  
─Tienes razón, matar es divertido y destruir lo es más pero, podemos probar otras cosas antes de que anochezca.

La hermosa científica sale del baño con una toalla vistiendo su cuerpo, aún mojada del baño. Mucho vapor salía hacia el corredor y caminó hasta su cama, allí había dejado ropa limpia y cómoda para cuando fuese su tiempo de descanso. A su lado había un libro y una lata de choclo abierta a medio comer, los recuerdos de las prestigiosas comidas a las que podía acudir cuando era millonaria eran una tortura; en su actualidad solo se alimentaba con comida enlatada. La comida le recordaba a Vegeta, "ese hombre era todo un glotón" pensaba a tanto una lágrima afloraba de su ojo, pero ella creía que ser fuerte era contenerse y la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía, impidiéndose llorar.  
─Creo que leeré algo hasta dormirme, tanto trabajo ya me dejó muerta─ se dijo a solas cuando ¡Boom! Una explosión sobre el techo de su guarida revela problemas graves. Sólo vestida con su ropa interior corrió hacia la "habitación del pánico" donde pretendía dejar activos todos los protocolos defensivos de las instalaciones, si lo lograba podría escapar.

Acelerando sus pasos por el corredor chocó contra la letal rubia genocida. Era cosa de una pesadilla haciéndose realidad…  
─Mira esto 17, una mujer vieja vestida como estrella del porno─ comentó la asesina al verla caer sentada sobre una alfombra. Bulma no gritó, no era tan asustadiza como antes y sin dejarse atemorizar se puso de pie para lanzarse por un ducto para la basura. Aterrizó sobre un montón de bolsas y no llegó a pasar un segundo que la pared detrás de ella se derrumbó como si fuera de galleta, dejándole ver entre el polvo a la misma androide que había dado con ella bastante de casualidad.

Número 18 patea el contenedor de basura provocando que la científica descienda como por un tobogán de bolsas negras. Sobre la basura desparramada fue tomada del cuello la valiente mujer, la sintética criatura le sonrió apretándole el cuello lo suficiente como para causarle aflicción, no la deseaba matar tan rápido.  
─Espera Número 18─ se asoma el hermano de la rubia por entre los escombros ─La computadora del Dr. Gero me indica que esta mujer es Bulma, amiga de Goku─ le informa.  
─Oye, es cierto 17, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella?

─¡Déjenme malditos androides! Ya mataron a todos ¡¿Por qué no se van de la Tierra y nos dejan en paz!?─ se quejó Bulma impidiendo quebrarse emocionalmente.  
─Oye ¿qué dices si fuiste tú la que nos llamó para jugar un rato, o no? Mira que sexy te has puesto Bulma, ¿es porque venía yo, cieto? A lo mejor quieres jugar de una manera especial conmigo─ le dice el androide 17 desabrochando el cinturón de sus pantalones.  
─¡Nooo ¿qué pretendes, maldito?! ─ se comienza a perturbar por demás la calma de la mujer imaginando lo que le esperaba.

─Oye 17, ¿no me dirás que te gusta esta vieja para eso, no?─ replica Dieciocho.  
─Es vieja pero tiene muy buen cuerpo para su edad ¿no lo piensas? Además es otra forma de torturar gente hermana─ se justifica él.  
─No es justo, sólo te divertirás tú, Diecisiete; pero ni modo, me interesa ver qué planeas─ dijo la rubia soltando a Bulma sobre un colchón desechable, ella tosió esforzándose por respirar normalmente.  
─Oye, espera Dieciocho, ¿planeas verme desnudo follando?─ se da cuenta él de lo que implicaba ese contexto.  
─Pues no pienso unirme por ahora, pero al ritmo que vamos con los humanos pronto seremos los únicos seres de pie en este mundo, al menos quiero ver qué tienes.─ le especifica a su par tomando al unísono la cabellera de Bulma quien al parecer justo estaba por volver a intentar una huida.  
─Vaya que eso sonó raro para ser mi hermana, Número 18, pero bueno, tiene sentido─ dijo él virando su mirada hacia su víctima para romperle una costilla con su puño ─Tú mejor cállate Bulma, gimoteas demasiado y ya me comienzas a fastidiar con tus patéticos movimientos; a partir de hoy serás mi perra ¿qué tal?─ le insulta con tono burlón el despiadado androide viéndola doblarse de dolor con sus manos sobando sus costillas.


	4. Inmanencias

**Inmanencias**

Seripa aterrizaba en una base imperial del tirano Freezer, con su apariencia más juvenil que había logrado en la fuente rejuvenecedora de los yadrats podía pasar desapercibida, incluso más sin su cola de mono, la cual sus anfitriones le habían removido por seguridad el primer día. Vistiendo su armadura de siempre pudo hacerse pasar por aliada desde el comienzo, y para complementarla también usaba un short de latex y sus botas. Funcionó, los guardias que la recibieron no la indagaron tanto sino, que atravesando un par de preguntas y un saludo militar continuó adelante.  
─Parece ser que podré sabotear las cosas desde adentro─ murmuró caminando a solas por un pasillo largo de cien metros casi.

Volviendo al futuro, en la Tierra las cosas no iban bien para Bulma, el androide 17 la había acostado en la cama de su habitación, le desgarró su ropa interior para someterla en tanto su hermana, Número 18, se sentó frente a la cama para ver la situación de brazos cruzados; pensó que podía ser divertido mirar, y más si la mujer ultrajada comenzaba a suplicar. Pero la verdad fue otra. Bulma fingió ser un frasco de mayonesa, su manera de canalizar tan horrorosa situación, de la cual siendo inevitable intentar defenderse le era imposible, sólo justificaría el placer de Diecisiete al ofrecer resistencia. Lo había logrado. Con la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos felices donde Trunks salva el mundo pudo corroer la angustia psicológica del opresivo momento.

El primer minuto Diecisiete disfrutó penetrarla, creyendo que la estaba obligando a padecer sus antojos depredativos; pero no llegaron a pasar dos minutos que comenzó a notar las nulas reacciones faciales de la dama, ella no estaba respondiendo con angustia y sufrimiento, no era divertido que ella no fuese una presa, una víctima. Bulma en su devenir como frasco de mayonesa, al encarnar tal idea en su cuerpo terminó por transferirle al perverso Número 17 su indiferencia hacia el acto. Él frustrado comenzó a ejercer un poco más de agresión haciéndole doler la piel con cada penetración, desangrando sus cavidades internas levemente. Pero ya no era lo mismo para él. El androide denotó como su intento de violación se comenzaba a reducir a una mera tortura física, la magia había sido arrebatada de su jugada. Número 18 llegó a ver esa frustración en el rostro de su hermano, no pudo evitarlo, la rubia comenzó a reírse; sin querer sonar burlona contra su hermano la fusión entre tal reacción, y sumado la táctica invisible de la víctima, convergió todo en un enojo que incrementó progresivamente en el muchacho.

¿Para qué sostenía sus muñecas contra la cama si ella no se resistía? ¿Para qué la penetraba si el intercambio era el mismo que el que podía lograr con una muñeca inflable? Eran todos puntos perdidos, viera por donde lo viera. Y claro, su rol como victimario hacía humor por donde se mirara al extremo en que sus emociones negativas traicionaron su cuerpo, su pene se fue quedando flácido por la falta de excitación. Reventó en una ira interior la cual canalizó hacia afuera como un disparo de energía con su mano; la cabeza de Bulma había quedado desintegrada. La pared de la fallecida dama estaba destruida y el polvo grisáceo inundó la habitación.  
─¡¿Qué rayos, Número 17?!─ se levantó sorprendida su hermana de rubio pelo palmeando su chaleco negro para quitarle la suciedad ─Arruinaste la diversión ¿no lo ves? Creí que la idea era divertirse con ella y todo eso.  
─Pues mala suerte hermana─ le respondió él subiéndose los pantalones jeans ─a mi se me hizo muy aburrida esta vieja, no tenía más remedio si me preguntas.  
─¿Enserio?...─ dudó ella con una mueca un tanto burlona, ella presentía casi convencida del fracaso de Diecisiete en su intento por divertirse con la humana, pero se aguantó decirle lo que quería para no lastimarle más el ego. 

El ceño del androide lo dijo todo, él se había dado cuenta que ella lo había descubierto en su derrota interior; se puso en pose indiferente y cruzando los brazos se plantó en una actitud arisca.  
─¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que pienses, es más, ahora elegirás tú el siguiente blanco y ya veremos quién tuvo la mejor idea.  
─Como quieras hermanito─ le profiere ella con gesto animado y sale por la puerta para recorrer la base secreta de la difunta.

Mientras tanto Seripa deambulaba por la base imperial, había dado con unos planos que podían serle de mucha utilidad. Sin dudas se trataba de algo grande; una super-arma. Freezer buscaría poner a toda la galaxia de rodillas, Norte y Sur, Este y Oeste. La saiyan sobreviviente presentía algo muy extraño, sus viajes en el tiempo habían cambiado muchas cosas de lo que ella había conocido ¿No era esa super-arma uno de esos cambios? Era tan secreta y tan poderosa, que como idea no podía ser algo fuera de la línea espacio-temporal que ella abandonó por primera vez.

Avanzó hacia una cámara de generadores de energía hasta dar con un garaje de herramientas y equipo avanzado. Un guardia la recibió al entrar y ella lo aniquiló con un puñetazo en la tráquea. Lo desnudó y así consiguió un uniforme más actualizado, al menos ya no tenía que usar latex.

Escondió el cadáver en un compartimento vacío y siguió a través de unas mamparas que la dejaron directo en los túneles de ventilación. El calor era insoportable por lo que dejó de lado la armadura y siguió sólo usando el traje ajustado del uniforme, comenzaba como musculosa y terminaba como calza (leggings). Pasó por unos vestidores y allí vio el equipo que necesitaba para llevarse con disimulo lo que había visto en el garaje de alta calidad tecnológica.  
Descendió por la mampara central al vestidor y llegó a los lockers.

─Oye tú, ¿por qué estás en los vestidores de hombres?─ la sorprendió una voz cuando daba la vuelta por las duchas para intentar alcanzar un bolso ideal para esconder lo que se quisiera llevar de forma ilegal.  
─Vaya, te estaba buscando justo a ti─ le contestó viendo como dos hombres más se le unían desde atrás.  
─¿A mí? ¿por qué?─ se asombró el alienígena de notable estatura y masa muscular. A esas altura ella no necesitaba un rastreador para saber que entre ellos tres la superaban en Poder de Pelea; debía resolver ese obstáculo con astucia.  
─Me gustas y, quería saber si podíamos tener algo tú y yo─ le mintió la saiyan. Su determinación y seguridad asustaron al alien, se sintió sexualmente intimidado pero no podía demostrar eso con sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento atrás suyo, él sabía que debía siempre "hacer lo que un macho ala debe hacer" y así fue. Su respuesta fue afirmativa más allá de si lo quería así o no, Seripa ya lo tenía a su merced. Pero había una variante que le incomodaba, el alien tenía a sus do amigos ahí y eso podía complicarlo todo; los rostros de ambos dos se mostraban deseosos de saborearla así tuvieran que repartirla entre los tres para follarla al mismo tiempo…  
─Si pudieras pedirle a tus compañeritos que nos den algo de privacidad ¿qué dices?─ dijo ella dejando más contento al alien de notable altura y pelo naranja. Él accedió a que así fuera y sus acompañantes algo decepcionados aceptaron dejarle espacio libre para disfrutar a la joven.  
─Pero debes saber que en treinta minutos suenan los timbres, no debes estar aquí en el vestidor de hombres para cuando lleguen las tropas de su entrenamiento─ advirtió él retirándose la toalla para mostrarle su venoso miembro viril, húmedo de los vapores calientes de las duchas.

─Hecho─ asintió la saiyan sin cola orgullosa de su plan. Rizomo se había quedado en el ducto de aire tal y como su nueva dueña le pidió, siendo ahora un solo soldado al que reducir, entre ambos podrían reducirlo en silencio, sigilosamente sin ser notados por nadie; tenían todo el vestidor para ellos y sin perder tiempo se paró sobre sus rodillas para acariciar con sus labios el grotesco pene del persuadido, mirándolo a los ojos desde debajo de su cintura él había quedado con la guardia baja. No podían fallar, habían eludido todos los pasillos con cámaras para al fin dar con las oportunidades apropiadas. Una vez que el alien quedara con la vida sesgada de sus huesos podrían tomar los equipos portátiles de almacenamiento y demás, volver al garaje y llevarse lo necesario para sabotear los planes de los subordinados con más alto rango al servicio de Freezer.

─Ay no─ se dijo entre murmullos el cefalópodo Rizomo, al frente por el ducto de aire se aproximaba un robot de limpieza y mantenimiento, si lo veía se podía volver todo un escándalo. Se ocultó y rezó por que el autómata terminara rápido de irse, pero se estaba demorando y no quería fallarle a Seripa.

─¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Rizomo? Sólo debes saltarle por atrás y escupirle tu humo somnífero en la cara─ pensó la Saiyan al sentir la voluminosa mano del soldado tomarle la nuca para que se apurara con la felación.  
─Vamos nena, ya tengo la verga muy dura, no seas tímida y métela en esa boquita angelical─ le dijo con aire sensual colocando su glande entre los labios de la joven. Seripa quedó completamente ruborizada, pero no debía dejar de lado su personaje en tal ocasión. No entendía qué estaba demorando a su azabache ayudante, regalo de los yadrats, pero fuera lo que fuera la estaba arrinconando hacia un papel difícil de cumplir.  
─Al menos tiene el pedazo limpio, qué bueno que me descubrió luego de bañarse y no recién llegado de su entrenamiento─ se mentalizó para poder afrontar los siguientes pasos.

Colocó el pene en su boca, era muy grande y le costó, que la entrada fuera tan estrecha excitó mucho al soldado y más aún cuando ella le masajeó la punta con su lengua a tanto se forzaba para meter todo el trozo en su boca, desproporcionada para el tamaño grotesco del miembro masculino.  
─¿Cuál será tu raza, malnacido?─ se dijo entre pensamientos sintiendo como su boca era lubricada por el falo mezclándose en su saliva.


	5. Inmanencias II

**Inmanencias II**

Trunks llega a la línea de tiempo adecuada, pero la convergencia de realidades vectoriales convergiendo desde otros planos ha cambiado todo. La Tierra no es más que una colonia del Emperador Freezer; todos los humanos trabajando como esclavos para que los recursos del planeta le sirvan a la grandeza de dicho Imperio.  
─¿Cómo puede ser?─ se dijo el joven híbrido mirando soldados de Freezer haciendo sus tareas como vigilantes y guardias de seguridad, asegurando el Orden para que cada terrícola cumpla una función de beneficio al frío-demonio.

Hombres, mujeres y niños sometidos a trabajos forzados, también algunos animales que ya cumplían funciones anexables para ese sistema. Maltratos, golpizas, torturas físicas y psicológicas. Trunks lo veía a donde fuera, estaba atónito, no podía creerlo y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.  
─¿Eso es…?─ llegó a ver un panel informático descuidado volando desde los aires, aterrizó para hackearlo, sin ser visto se coló en los sistemas virtuales y obtuvo la respuesta: "Radditz". Por alguna razón Goku nunca llegó a golpearse la cabeza y como villano no tuvo suerte contra los peleadores expertos en artes marciales terrícolas, sin el entrenamiento adecuado fue derrotado, y en su orgullo prefirió la muerte a la derrota.  
─O sea que cuando llegó Radditz terminó de conquistar la Tierra por su hermano─ pensó Trunks leyendo la información disponible. ─Oh no, mi realidad… Estamos perdidos─ se dijo entrando en una desesperación frenética que lo llevó a convertirse en super saiyajin en medio de un furioso grito al aire. Quedó expuesto, todos a varios kilómetros de distancia pudieron sentir su ki. Aunque sobreviviera al brutal combate que se le avecinaba ¿qué más podría hacer?

Sin saberlo el joven espadachín, todo eso tenía que ver con los viajes mal programados por las diferentes temporalidades que atravesó Seripa, en la plataforma de pruebas de la científica Bulma. En la misma línea cronológica, la rejuvenecida saiyajin estaba en un predicamento, el alien pelinaranja la tenía para ese entonces sentada sobre su verga erguida, para la complexión de Seripa se trataba de demasiada verga y estaba a punto de recibirla entera dentro de ella. Y justo a tiempo llega Rizomo, la herramienta-yadrat que le fue otorgada para su misión; el cefalópodo saltó sobre la cabeza del soldado asfixiándolo en un pedo somnífero del que no pudo escapar en el instante que un rodillazo de la fémina le ahogó el gruñido, no pudo hacer nada y cayó inconsciente, en cuyo estado su ki estaba disminuido tanto como el de un humano ordinario, así que la criatura con tentáculos se vio libre de poder comérselo cual anaconda se traga un ciervo.

El cuerpo del alien pelinaranja era tragado y asimilado por Rizomo mientras Seripa se acomodaba su malla-uniforme. Tomaron las cosas que necesitaban y se marcharon hacia los ductos de aire por los que llegaron, debían volver al garaje para llevarse varias tecnologías de punta y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

─Te noto más pesado Rizomo, al parecer no fue del todo prudente tragarse a ese tipo; mejor sigue tu solo hasta la cápsula, espérame ahí que sino me estorbarás─ le ordenó la saiyan al negruzco ser ─No tardaré mucho, además tenemos otro largo viaje por hacer y quiero aprovechar esos tentáculos que tienes en el camino, ya sabes, vamos a darnos placer mutuo─ añadió antes de separarse de la criatura de voz gutural y cavernosa, le besó en lo más parecido a una frente que tenía el bicho y se separaron en la primer bifurcación de los túneles.

De regreso al depósito de herramientas avanzadas y tecnologías de alta calidad, la saiyan se apresuró con lo suyo y eligió los mejores artefactos para sabotear los planes de Freezer. Su idea principal consistía en usar la super-arma del tirano en su propia contra, pero esas cosas eran para calcularlas después. Como problema más próximo había comenzado a sonar una alarma, alerta roja ¿Por qué? Unos altavoces en las paredes revelaron la certeza de un intruso en las instalaciones. Y sí, era ella ¿quién más? No entendía de dónde su plan de infiltración había fallado.

Las salidas a su alrededor comenzaban a sellarse, debía pensar rápido, llamar la atención no le convenía para nada. "¡Eso es! ¡Las cloacas!" confirmó para sí misma cuando divisó una tubería descendente cerca de sus pies, con el ancho suficiente como para resbalar hacia abajo. Y lo hizo llegando a dar con un oscuro cuarto apestado de olores asquerosos de los que no se detuvo a quejarse, allí vio pasajes, recurrió a un visor de avanzada de los que expropió para sus fines, con él puesto podía ver con claridad todo el recorrido y calcular las posibles salidas, un implemento imprescindible para alejarse rápido de tal situación. Los scanners la guiaron a un punto donde logró observar un claro, luces del exterior atravesando una rendija, "¡Así se hace maldita sea!" se felicitó. Pero la alegría no le duro mucho que, al mirar por la rendija se hizo claro su problemática, podía ver un montón de soldados enfilados trotando de un lado para el otro, agrupados, listos para todo, eran demasiado.

Se miró los pies a punto de rendirse cuando un centelleo de disparos atrajeron su atención nuevamente al exterior; Rizomo había sido fusilado mientras intentaba llegar a la cápsula espacial disfrazado de robot.  
─¿¡Así que era esto por lo que nos agitamos!?─ exclamó un coronel a su subordinado.  
─Sí señor, Al parecer sí señor─ responde el uniformado.  
─¡Pero este intruso no parece estar haciendo nada importante ¿o sí?! ¡Búsquen bien inútiles! Revisen todo, debe haber más, algo se quieren llevar de esta base y no lo lograran mientras yo y el Capitán Ginyu estemos a la vuelta.

Tenía que salir ilesa de ahí y no contaba con que el famoso Capitán Ginyu estuviese entonces en dicha base, si enfrentaba a un guerrero de tal nivel jamás ganaría; los rumores decían que Ginyu podía cambiar cuerpos, otros decían que cambiaba de forma, cosas así son muy útiles para perpetuar la inmortalidad en un individuo ¿Cuántos años más podía vivir? Actualmente contaba con el cuerpo de una guerrera que defendiendo a su hija casi obtiene la victoria, pero fue entonces cuando el capitán la sorprendió con su técnica y finalmente la derrotó usando a su hija como escudo.

Se llevaron el cuerpo de Rizomo para indagarlo, pero detenerse en eso no mejoraría sus condiciones de obtener victoria así que Seripa continuó por las cloacas hasta salir por un final donde pudo observar el río. Un río tan contaminado que su olor sólo era superado en desgracia por el de las cloacas por donde ella había llegado.  
─Debo asegurarme de estar a salvo─ susurró quitándose el visor para colocarse un rastreador, si bien ella podía sentir el ki gracias al entrenamiento de los yadrat no alcanzaba largas distancias. ─No aparece nadie cerca, no puedo creer que me salí con la mía tan fácilmente─ le habló al bolso que sostenía en sus manos.

A todo eso, en la Tierra en el futuro, Trunks había derrotado a todos los soldados que le habían llegado en tres tandas para reducirlo. Pero la cosa no había terminado y venían más. No podría contra ellos si se empezaba a cansar de esa forma; extrajo los datos del panel informático y se marchó a su Máquina del Tiempo, se arriesgaría a realizar un segundo viaje contra todo pronóstico. Él no quería abandonar a su madre. Dentro de la data extraída hallaría muertos a Vegeta y Radditz por intentar sublevarse ante los planes de Freezer, muchas cosas que no le serían relevantes se mezclaban con las que quizá sí, y debía ser cuidadoso al estudiarlas para poder resolver el problema de raíz de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Trunks llegó a su vehículo y colocando la data en la guantera se dispuso a volver a encender la máquina ¡Y lo logró! Pero tal y como le advirtió Bulma eso podría acarrear graves consecuencias, y así fue, las coordenadas a las que llegó el vehículo estaban muy distantes de su espacio-tiempo; había regresado varios años hacia el pasado a un punto de la galaxia aleatorio. Ese esfuerzo realizado por el vehículo lo sobrecalentó estropeándolo por completo.  
─Maldición, maldición, malición ¿Ahora dónde estoy? Esto es otro planeta ¡qué demonios pasa! Les he fallado a todos─ se decía repetidamente fijando sus ojos en su puño ─¡Hojalata de porqueríaaaaa!─ vociferó desde adentro del transporte espacio-temporal. El suicidio rondaba su mente pero aún contenía la data en la guantera, prefería saber en qué quedó todo desde esos informes al menos, si es que se iba a matar a sí mismo, al menos saber en qué quedó la historia de quienes creía su pasado arruinado. ─Yo debería estar muerto ¿no? Si Vegeta nunca conoció a mamá pues… ¿por qué sigo con vida? Los últimos datos de la máquina confirmaban que en vez de volver a mi tiempo regresé aún más en el pasado ¿Pero a dónde?


	6. Ritornelos

**Ritornelos**

El soldado Banan junto al futuro capitán de las tropas especiales del Rey Cold, (padre de Freezer), habían decidido juntar un grupo de cuatro hombres para investigar en las cloacas. Banan era un soldado de piel violácea con pelo naranja y tenía cuernos en su cabeza, su acompañante era tan parecido a un humano que fácilmente podía ser confundido, un hombre rubio de cabellera espesa, parada como arbusto, y barba frondosa pero negra; ambos decididos a ganarse un ascenso creen estar tras las pistas adecuadas.

Mientras tanto Trunks, sin saber a dónde ha llegado, con el revuelo que había en la base que Seripa abandondó, terminó siendo encontrado por Ginyu y cuatro de sus hombres:  
─Parece ser que te hemos atrapado intruso─ le dijo la Capitana Ginyu al joven híbrido entre saiyan y humana. Trunks no deseaba perder tiempo con basuras y se transformó en super saiyajin y los rastreadores estallaron en las orejas de los adversarios. Un error fatal. Ni bien intentó intimidar a la capitana acercándose hasta tenerla de frente, la técnica 'Cambio' de Ginyu lo tomó por sorpresa y el joven quedó atrapado en un físico de esa temporalidad histórica, con un Poder de Pelea no superior a 2000.

Ginyu sin perder un segundo asesinó su anterior cuerpo con Trunks en él en el proceso; sin conocer el poder que tenía ahora del todo, se le pasó la mano. Con una sola ráfaga de energía había aniquilado hasta a sus hombres simultáneamente. Era demasiado poder para controlar, más del que su rastreador le llegó a mostrar antes de estallar midiendo el PdP de su adversario.  
─Esto me recuerda a la leyenda que decía Freezer─ pensó mirando su reflejo en un charco, su pelo dorado se desvaneció durante la calma y se tornó violeta como dicho cuerpo lo tenía antes de la transformación ─Además me da ideas ¿Qué pasaría si aprendo a controlar tanta energía? Yo sería capaz de volverme más fuerte que El Gran Freezer y, ¿quién dice que no pueda volverme el nuevo Emperador?─.

Los minutos pasaban y a tanto Ginyu se acomodaba con su nuevo 'yo' físico, las ideas no dejaban de fluir en su mente. "Volverme el nuevo Emperador de la Galaxia" y cosas así. Como soldado que era, la obediencia estaba por encima de su reflexión y pensamientos, le costaba mirar esas ideas como algo más que solo fantasías. Aún así, a diferencia de los otros hombres con mentalidad militar, él contaba ahora con otro cerebro; por ese lado las cosas podrían salirse un poco más del plano de la obediencia, después de todo la docilidad la había visto desaparecer con su anterior físico.

Pasada la hora las cosas habían cambiado, los intrusos por órdenes de Ginyu se les dio por muertos, es gracias a esa razón que Seripa logró llegar a una nave espacial sin levantar sospechas; ella se metió de manera furtiva y escondida entre compartimentos de la misma esperó el despegue. Era cuestión de tiempo para tomar el control de tal carguero espacial y comenzar su venganza. La joven estaba muy alterada y no dudó en buscar la droga psicodélica en el bolso robado; allí tirada entre equipajes variados consumió la sustancia y se dejó llevar. Su ansiedad disminuyó y logró disipar las preocupaciones, ni enterada estaba de la llegada y fallecimiento del tal Trunks, con una dosis de ingenuidad seguía adelante, contra todo pronóstico, sin saber de las nuevas variables: el joven saiyan híbrido no era más que uno de los capitanes más importantes del ejército de Freezer. No para menos, una variable fulminante.

Rodeada de colores sin nombre y formas fantásticas relajó su cuerpo sobre unas bolsas de algodón, cubriéndose con mantos improvisados de ese cuarto para compartimentos. Estaba oculta, lo necesario para disfrutar de su viaje lisérgico.  
─Qué lástima que no estás para viajar conmigo ahora Rizomo─ pensó sintiendo sus músculos flotar ─Hubiera sido maravilloso que me follaras en este estado de tanta receptividad─ le recordaba a los entrenamientos de los yadrat, en vez de endurecerla de carácter y forjarle rudeza, en toda su estadía de un año con ellos se volvió más contemplativa, o como dirían los hombres de su exterminada raza: "menos saiyajin, más débil". Mucho de lo aprendido comenzaba a resonarle en su consciencia de formas más utilizables, le costaba cada vez más apreciar como bueno lo que antes veneraba; el golpe más fuerte fue enterarse que como guerrera siempre sirvió a quien luego destruyó su planeta natal. Eso era ser mercenario, aunque mejor que soldado no era más que carne de cañón para los fines del Poder regente.

─Tantos años siendo un peón, Seripa─ le dijo su sombra tomando corporeidad para expresarse ante la saiyan ─Te habías cegado a ilusiones morales; tú sabes, códigos de honor y demás cuentos para tontos.  
─Así es sombra mía, no puedo sostener más eso que llamé Orgullo Saiyajin, ya no; no son más que imposiciones culturales como me decían los ancianos encapuchados… Y yo me lo creí… por comodidad─ le contestó a su sombra mientras se desnudaba para disfrutar el calor en aumento en ese cuarto que eligió para esconderse a tanto la nave carguero-espacial no despegaba a su rumbo-destino.

─Y dime Seripa, ¿no es Freezer nada más que un tonto más cómodo con su rol asignado? ¿Enserio crees que al vencerlo a él ese trono no será ocupado por otro? Él también es peón en su propio juego─ le profiere la sombra dejando caer una lágrima azabache.

─Puede ser Sombra, tiene sentido y suena a lo que dijo Yadet, la vez que le confesé mi sed de venganza─ recordó al expresarse.  
─¿Y cuál es tu plan más próximo si es que aún planeas sabotear la agenda del emperador?  
─Quedarme con este carguero, hacerme de una tripulación y aplicar la tecnología expropiada dentro de la super-arma ¿Qué más necesito decir? Lo demás lo veré conforme avanzo ¿no?  
─Eres muy descuidada, así no se elaboran los planes pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte, eh? Sólo soy una sombra cuya silueta emula la tuya por la contraposición de la luz en tu espalda─ enunció la entidad antes de desaparecer así como así.  
─Ya sé quiénes podrían ser buenas opciones para la tripulación… Caterpy, el alien de diez brazos que conocí durante mi papel como guardaespalda de Bardock en el intercambio de especias. Chapuchai podría ser otro, es veloz… Ajá, Tapkar también, hablando de velocidad. También Arqua, su poder místico no es para subestimar. Maraikoh es fuerte, espero que acepte esta invitación, todos tienen en común que amarán esta causa─ pensaba ella en la lista de posibles afines a su causa con quienes contactarse, hasta consideraba meter a Froug. Sería un largo viaje para Seripa.

El suave masajeo de la nave en movimiento luego del despegue, le hizo relajar tanto que se durmió. Así pasaron las horas. Inesperado fue despertarse con varios cañones apuntando a su cara, imaginaba que sería un largo viaje de tranquilidad plena y no fue así; piratas espaciales habían penetrado en el carguero espacial. Ya tenían a todos de rehenes y la última en ser hallada fue Seripa, durmiendo entre los compartimentos de carga. El verde capitán de rojo pelo se apareció por detrás de los que sostenían sus armas láser con sed de tortura.  
─Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?─ sonrió al preguntar.

Seripa no dudó en lanzarse combativa knoqueando a todos los presentes con una sola mano. El capitán pirata sorprendido dio unos pasos hacia atrás tan asombrado que no sabía cómo tartamudear su pánico.  
¡Pum!  
Un rodillazo al estómago y quedó arrugado en el suelo, su cabeza estalló en el momento que la saiyan optó por rematarlo pisándole, al mismo tiempo manchando sus botas con los fluidos cerebrales del desgraciado.

Los que tripulaban el carguero se alegraron al ver a la saiyan llegar a la cabina con el cuerpo del capitán muerto; no duraron mucho, ella los asesinó con dos esferas de energía impactándolas en sus pechos.  
Los vasallos del capitán ya fallecido llegaron para saber qué estaba pasando, no podían creer lo que veían…  
─Y ustedes…─ les dijo la subversiva señalándoles con el dedo ─ahora son mi tripulación─ dejó caer el cuerpo del ex líder acentuando su imposición.


	7. Ritornelos II

**Ritornelos II**

El soldado Banan junto al futuro capitán de las tropas especiales del Rey Cold, a quien llamaba Trig, fueron escogidos para la misión de clase 'baja prioridad' de recuperar el carguero ligero robado, la señal de auxilio señalaba que el problema trataba sobre piratas espaciales, sin saberlo ellos que a quien se enfrentaban era una ex servidora de Freezer, una saiyajin. Pero un jugoso ascenso militar les esperaba y no podían fallar, abordaron una lanzadera con veinte uniformados; estaban decididos, listos para todo.

─¿¡Cómo que no encuentran a Ginyu!?─ exclamó Freezer furioso eliminando al mensajero de un parpadeo. Todos los presentes en El Salón del Trono, temblaban asustados, la misteriosa desaparición de Ginyu no sonaba a buenas noticias para el Gran Freezer, se trataba de uno de sus mejores hombres. ─¡Revisen todos los protocolos! ¡Re-vean todos los partes actualizados! ¡Quiero saber que sucedió ahora mismo, chusma de inútiles!─ fueron sus órdenes.

A varios años luz de distancia se encontraba el Capitán Ginyu, entrenando a solas, sobreviviendo al acceso de poderes que pasaban por su nuevo cuerpo; luchando por controlar tanta energía sin morir en el proceso. Entre sus principales frustraciones mientras se acomodaba con su nueva forma, estaba la transformación que llamaba 'Guerrero Dordado' intuyendo que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la leyenda que le contaron los más allegados al emperador ¡El Super Saiyajin! Pero su cuerpo no tenía cola y eso le hacía dudar.  
─Si puedo dominar este descomunal desenfreno de ki, podré ser el mejor soldado de Freezer, uno que él jamás imaginó, ¿y por qué no? A lo mejor el nuevo emperador─ se dijo a solas para motivarse a seguir y no rendirse en su búsqueda fisiológica.

No muy lejos de ese planeta, Seripa llegaba con su nueva tripulación para dar con Caterpy, el guerrero de diez brazos, debido a las transmisiones encriptadas previas, éste la esperaba ansioso por entender sus planes en detalle.  
─Jefa, ya casi llegamos, recibo la señal para un aterrizaje, es Caterpy, nos dio las coordenadas─ dijo Jak, segundo al mando.  
─Bien, prosigan─ contestó la guerrera tomando asiento mientras se cambiaba su ropaje por uno más convincente para la ocasión.  
─Milady…─ continuó Jak cambiando su volumen a susurros ─quizá lo más conveniente no sea desnudarse frente a la tripulación─ dijo nervioso.  
─¿Cuál es el problema con eso Jak? ¿nunca vieron una mujer de otra raza desnuda?─ se pronunció ella con un tono serio algo chistoso, levantando la voz para delatarlo. Los presentes se echaron a reír, Jak quedó apenado.

La nave al fin aterrizó, la puerta abierta reveló al optimista Caterpy de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa rellena de entusiasmo.  
─Saludos Seripa, al fin nos conocemos─ dijo el insectoide extendiendo una de sus muchas manos.  
─Caterpy… El gusto es mío.  
─Eres la primer saiyajin sin cola que conozco, la primera decidida a joder a Freezer, tengo buenos presentimientos contigo─ comentó él.  
─Agradezco tu confianza pese a saber que soy saiyajin, mi gente ha socavado su infamia con su propia cultura de bélicos descerebrados, con cada día que pasa lo siento más y más de esa forma─ le siguió la charla escuchándose así decir algo que nunca se esperó de ella misma ¿había mentido para beneficio de su posible alianza? En cierta forma no, las cosas que vivió los últimos meses le habían cambiado su perspectiva dualista a una baraja de muchas otras, era permitirse eso o padecer la desesperación, y dentro de la segunda opción siempre aparece el suicidio como muy factible.

─Acompáñame a mi guarida, te invito a ti y a tus muchachos a un festín─ incitó Caterpy a darles la bienvenida.  
─Ni de broma, éstos no son mis hombres ni nada, ya cumplido el viaje lo diré, ellos eran mis simples rehenes, cumplieron su parte así que ya se pueden ir, no soporto como me miran; no sé qué rayos creen que es una mujer─ declaró clavando una fría mirada en su tripulación tras ella, algunos le miraban las nalgas y no pudieron disimularlo. No hubo necesidad de aclarar, los piratas resignados al hecho inevitable no tuvieron más opción que volver a su nave sin jefe o capitán a la mano. ─Así es, márchense y no regresen, que no los vuelva a ver.

De camino a la morada la muchacha pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje de ese planeta, ya no con ojos de conquistadora como en su pasado, sino apreciando la inmanente multiplicidad en la gama del panorama. Grande flores, tan grandes como árboles, así como las ojas y alguno frutos; la fauna era en general de animales pequeños.  
─Tu planeta tiene un clima agradable, Caterpy.  
─Oh sí, es genial, y si quieres llámame Erpy; estoy muy interesado en tu propuesta pero me gustaría conocerla más a fondo.  
─Es bueno oírlo, si quieres tú llámame Fasha.  
─Me parece bien─ asintió el insectoide.

Durante el paseo le contó su plan en detalle, y al llegar a destino abrió el bolso robado con la tecnología que expropió de la base imperial…  
─Mira tú mismo, échale un vistazo a esto─ señaló la saiyan.  
─Más que relevante para un trabajo exitoso, Fasha, te has tomado muchas molestias ¿no es así?─ acercó él su rostro a mirar los implementos y herramientas.  
─Más de las que creí, pero con drogas y no perdiendo de vista mis metas pude seguir adelante, sin rendirme; tengo que admitir que al lograr comunicarme contigo me animé más, y ni que hablar cuando tu respuesta fue positiva─ confesó ella ─Estar cara a cara es un gran comienzo Erpy, tienes una mano para dar.  
─Más bien diez─ bromeó él moviendo la decena de manos al mismo tiempo.

Caterpy era un luchador muy gracioso, no tardó nada en caerle bien a la saiyan. Luego de ordenar planos, instrucciones, tácticas y estrategias -más los potenciales aliados a la causa- fueron sorprendidos por la noche misma. Once horas de trabajo con alguna que otra risa de por medio.  
─Vaya que se ha pasado todo el rato ¿no? Y no hemos comido─ denotó él ─Antes de descansar un poco, cocinaré algo ¿Te apetece?  
─Creí que nunca lo dirías, ya sabrás del apetito saiyajin ¿no?─ se puso de pie ─Es más, te ayudaré a cocinar algo.  
─No Fasha, insisto, deja que a lo mejor te sorprendo; aprovecha y vete a dar un baño caliente que te relaje, has pasado por mucho, además, luego de tan largo viaje de seguro lo prefieres─ contradijo él.  
─Bien bien, parece ser que entre tus habilidades estaba 'leer mentes' ¿eh? Te agradezco el trato Erpy, eres todo un anfitrión.

Seripa llegó al baño y se quitó la ropa recordando lo que le había dicho Jak en el viaje, le causó gracia ese comentario, rememorarlo la llevó a dejar la puerta abierta. Se metió en la extravagante bañera y entre botones halló espuma, jabones y al final el agua caliente.  
─Este insecto tiene una hermosa casa, muy futurista en comparación a las que he visto, qué envidia─ pensó acomodándose para el masaje natural del chorro de agua que salía.

En pocos minutos se quedó dormida, el inmenso placer de esa bañera futurista la relajó por demás. Caterpy había estado llamándola para la comida cuando ésta quedó preparada, pero a la tercera vez de llamarla no le quedó más opción que ir hasta el baño y tocarle la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta.  
─¿Pero qué…?─ murmuró acercándose a ver. Toda el agua se desbordaba de la tina, Seripa se había dormido con el chorro encendido mojando al final todo el suelo del cuarto. ─Fasha, ese chorro no es para masajes─ anunció él, pero ella continuaba dormida por lo que tuvo que levantar el tono de voz y así la despertó.

─¿Q'qué-qué? Ah, sí sí, …waaaw, qué lío he cometido aquí ¿no?─ dijo ella al ver el desastre y se puso de pie para cerrar el paso de agua y salir de la tina ─Demasiada comodidad me dejó vencida, perdona─ se excusó ahora notando al insectoide sonrojado de verla completamente desnuda. ─Oh vamos, ¿tú también?─ comentó con una leve sonrisa y al dar el primer paso resbaló con el jabón de tocador que había caído al suelo ¡szahs! Casi se estrella contra la pared pero el rápido movimiento de Caterpy la interceptó. Sus diez brazos para ella sola.  
─¡Pero qué…!─ exclamó ella notando varias de sus manos tocando sus pechos, también su entrepierna, rozando con el torso del anfitrión.  
─¡Oh, mi culpa!─ la soltó enseguida y salió rápido hacia la cocina.

Ella no lo culparía por eso, él había tenido una buena intención pero por un instante la saiyajin normalizada le emergió del interior, Seripa pudo razonar de lo innecesario que era atajarla ¿Qué gran daño podía hacerle un resbalón a una guerrera como ella? Pero ni modo, tendría que dejar pasar esa, por acto reflejo su acompañante pudo haber decidido sin pensarlo demasiado y ya. Al menos ya no reaccionaba como antes, como una máquina de guerra, como una ola destructiva de impulsos asesinos.

La mesa servida, un breve silencio, algo incómodo mientras se servían los alimentos. Nada que Seripa no pudiese revertir con simples palabras…  
─Con diez brazos has de complacer a cualquier chica ¿verdad? Me quedé pensando en eso─ bromeó. Caterpy se permitió reír, pero algo avergonzado de todas formas.  
─Nunca me lo habían dicho─ contesta él divisando las intenciones de la joven de hacer más ameno el contexto ─siempre los pensé para pelear─ sonríe sonrojado.


End file.
